Marvel Slayers
by Selonianth
Summary: It's Halloween and Buffy's gonna bend a few bullets... And a few rules. Fox!Buffy Punisher!Xander LadyDeadpool!Cordelia Storm!Kendra
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Only gonna say this Once. That's it. Don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the following Marvel Super-heroes.

**Summary**: All costumes are comic based, except for Fox, she's from the Wanted Movie not the Comic.

This is my response to my own Challenge located here. topic/51526/65466695/1/

* * *

**Ethan's Costume Emporium - Five Hours to Official Halloween Start**

Not wanting to participate in Halloween at all, but having no choice and now having to find a costume the day of Halloween there was only one store open that sold any sort of costume. Ethan's Costume Emporium. This new guy who'd just moved into the town about a month previous and just recently opened his shop, just in time for Halloween actually.

Buffy looked at the two costumes Ethan, the costume shopkeeper, had offered to her when the blond slayer entered his shop. One was of an old 18th century noblewoman, she thought it might appeal to Angel. The other was... she felt more drawn toward it, as if it was simply more fitting or more suitable somehow.

The second costume was... well it didn't appear to be anyone in particular to be perfectly honest. Leather pants and jacket with a holster on each hip, another on her ankle, a fourth at the back and another under each shoulder. Either Ethan was compensating for something or the person this was supposed to be a costume of was one badass bitch. A seriously stacked badass bitch because it came with a selection of bra's, apparently just in case your... girls weren't up to par with the costume.

Each bra was slightly padded, though the bigger ones less so, until they got to the size the apparent character herself was. Which was, buffy would never admit out loud simply for feminine pride, significantly larger than she was. Then Buffy looked a little closer and found the leather pants were padded in certain places as well.

Now the fashion conscious slayer knew one of two things was very true, Ethan was a total pervert and this entire costume was simply playing off a fantasy of his, or the other, slightly less likely explanation of this woman simply being a totally stacked comic book character she'd never heard of. The woman's name wasn't helping in either direction either. _'I mean really, who names their kid _Fox _of all things?'_

Buffy's little mental deliberation was broken when her feet found their way to the front counter with the costume in a bag at her side.

"Buying Fox eh? Here, these go with the costume but I kept them here behind the costume to avoid getting them stolen, I've been trying to get that costume out of my shop all bloody day, weirdest thing how people thought it just wouldn't fit them and kept on passing on it," Ethan replied with a twinkle in his eyes as if he was deeply amused while he handed Buffy a weird set of what appeared to be extremely custom guns, made of plastic naturally, and one combat knife.

Paying for the costume of the female fighter Buffy exited the store to wait for the rest of the scoobies, all of whom had been ordered by their principal to get a costume and take a bunch of little kids out for halloween.

Xander exitted the costume shop first with a happy grin on his face.

"What's got you so happy? Find a costume you've always wanted to wear?" Buffy asked the brown haired male teen.

"Something like that. Ever heard of Frank Castle?" Xander replied with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that Ethan had a Punisher costume this complete. He even had Frank's custom Colt's in stock. Nothing was even normal bad costume quality. If he didn't know better he'd say they were the screen props from the movie.

"That's the Punisher's real name isn't it?" Buffy responded catching Xander's raised eyebrow. "What? I'll have you know that before I hit 13 I was a massive tomboy. Yea I read comics, though I prefer Wolverine. I guess that was the slayer in me liking his feral attitude."

Xander shrugged off the shock from being told that Buffy, dyed blond cheerleader slayer buffy, was a tomboy pre-highschool and continued with his happy. "Yea, he's one of the marvel heroes most willing to kill his enemies to make them stop hurting innocents."

The duo was about to walk away, knowing that Willow was just going to go as her traditional "Ghost", when something happened that made them pause. Cordelia walked out of the shop and froze when she saw Buffy and Xander standing there. "... Fuck." The popular girl swore when they noticed her. She too had been ordered to take the kiddies out for halloween but knew the Cordettes would never let her hear the end of it if they found out about her getting a costume for such a kiddy holiday.

Naturally Buffy couldn't help but laugh as she walked over to look at Cordelia's costume. Then, realizing who the costume was she paused. "Wait, you're a closet comic girl too?" Buffy puzzled out-loud as she pulled a Lady Deadpool costume out of Cordelia's custom made shopping bag.

Cordelia froze when she heard the "closet comic girl" part of the question. Her love of comics, and Marvel in particular, had been a secret from everyone except her personal servant Silvia, who normally would have been on this costume run but she'd been sick and Cordelia didn't want to force her servant/friend to do the shopping in the condition she was in.

Noting Cordelia's freeze Buffy was puzzled, till she realized that a lot of closet comic nuts were closet for a reason. Her expression softening the Slayer nudged the popular brunette and asked "Favorite was Wolverine. You?"

Blushing at being caught in Nerdland Cordelia muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

Cordelia mumbled something a little louder.

"Still can't hear you." Buffy teased lightly. She knew it was hard, she'd been caught by a fellow cheerleader coming out of a comic store in LA and had the same reaction.

"Rogue..." Cordelia admitted finally talking in a normal tone of voice. "Her powers made her a true example of natures 'the most dangerous things in the world tend to be the most beautiful' law. She couldn't ever really connect with anyone because no one could touch her skin."

Buffy smiled at the tanned beauty. "There, was that so hard? Good choice for character history by the way."

Cordelia smiled back. "Um... where are you guys going to meet up to go to this trick or treat thing?"

"We'll meet up and get dressed at the library I guess. That ok with you?" Buffy asked gently, much more gently than she would have if they hadn't just bonded over being secret comic girls. _'Hey, we comic girls gotta stick together.'_ the slayer thought to herself with an inward grin.

"Yea. I'll see you guys then." Cordelia nodded and walked off to go gossip with Silvia... well as much as the latina woman would be capable, about the possible new friendship with Buffy Summers.

* * *

**Giles' Library - Fifteen Minutes to Official Halloween Start**

"Hold still!" Buffy growled as she attempted to wrestle the other slayer, Kendra, so she could put a white wig on the jamaican girl's head. Kendra had stopped in on Mr Zabuto's orders, despite the fact that the demons seemed to take Halloween as a sort of "Party Day" and didn't tend to do anything at all during it.

As payback to the jamaican watcher who seemed insistent on keeping Kendra as brainwashed as possible the scoobies managed to get her into a Storm Costume from the X-Men and now Buffy was attempting to get a white wig onto her fellow slayer's skull to complete the ensemble.

Just as the californian succeeded in her quest and Kendra sat sulking, not that she'd admit it, there was a knock at the door. Opening it found a Lady Deadpool at the door, "Oh, hey Cordelia, You look good," Buffy complimented the brunette. She wasn't lying, on Cordelia's way over she caused approximately five face to pole collisions, three explosive nosebleeds, and countless slapped boyfriends due to her skintight leather suit.

The rest of the Scoobies, including Willow in her "Ghost" costume, looked up at the laugh that returned from Buffy's comment and their jaws dropped. Cordelia in her Lady Deadpool costume, complete with long blond ponytail and katana over her shoulder. Then Xander found himself as the fourth explosive nosebleed when his gaze descended down Cordelia's body. A bully of sorts she may be, but damn if that skintight suit didn't do terrible things to Xander's poor brain.

* * *

**Ethan's Costume Emporium - One Minute to Official Halloween Start**

Ethan looked as the clock ticked down while he sat in front of a statue with two faces. The statue of Janus, Greek God of Chaos. When the thirty second mark hit he started chanting in latin.

"_Janus, God of Chaos. I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenerate son. I bid thee to unleash your power upon this town with myself as your conduit. Show these people the power of Janus!_"

When the chant finished exactly at 9:00PM the bust of Janus flashed with a bright light and everyone who'd purchased a costume at his shop passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox groaned as she sat up in a library of some kind. _'That's weird... Last thing I remember is throwing my gun to Wesley after bending the bullet to kill all the traitors and myself. What am I doing in a library?'_ the born haired Assassin of Fate wondered before noticing the group of people that surrounded her. "What the-"

"-Hell ass is going on here?" A second female voice finished, this one coming from a female in a red-leather catsuit with a long blond ponytail trailing down her back.

"That's what I'd like to know," Frank Castle groaned as he sat up his hand coming up to rub his forehead. Turning he doubletaked. "What are YOU doing here Wanda?"

"Don't call me Wanda!" The blond in the red Catsuit retorted irritated.

"Fine _Lady Deadpool_," The black haired punisher of evil retorted his derision evident in his voice for her chosen name.

"That's better." the now named Lady Deadpool happily acknowledged, noting mentally that there didn't seem to be any of the normal weird bubbles or boxes above their heads as there normally was. _'That's odd... not even when I'm actively thinking... hmmm,'_ the ever so slightly insane mutant swordsman pondered.

"Fine." Frank grunted as he stood up, checking his guns to make sure they were intact and loaded from whatever brought them here.

"Where are we?" Ororo Monroe, known to the mutant community as Storm, groaned as she sat up.

"No idea... lets go find out." Lady Deadpool declared with a dramatically raised finger and with a shrug the other heroes, and one assassin, followed her out of the library onto the street.

Behind the group a middle aged british man named Giles was sitting there just rubbing his glasses while next to him a red-headed girl just stood there with a dropped jaw. "This... can't be good."

"No, no it can not." Giles muttered as he continued to clean his glasses. "Well... Let's go find out why they seem to have actually turned into their costumes... Wait, if they turned into theirs but you didn't... Do you know where they bought their costumes?"

"Um... I think it was some costume place Ethan's something or other... I wasn't really paying attention when Buffy told me where they were going for the costumes."

Giles froze, Ethan better not have... oh of course he did. Ethan always was the chaotic one of their little group. Joy. Outwardly showing no emotion the Watcher only said "Very well... I suggest we head to this costume shop first and hope they don't kill anyone... well anyone that doesn't happen to be a vampire."

Lady Deadpool happily bounced down the street, ignoring the cars that honked at her as she bounced right into their path. Following bemusedly after the crazy assassin Fox, Frank Castle AKA the Punisher, and Storm just shook their heads.

Fox froze as the danger-sense brought to her by being an assassin of fate had her spinning, firing a bullet in the same motion, and a vampire who'd been attempting to spy on the group turned to dust as a custom made blessed silver bullet tore through his chest ripping his heart to bits.

"... Why did that guy turn to dust. Actually, for that matter, how did you know he was there? Much less hit him with a no look, spinning shot like that?"

"Lets just say I kill people who have it coming and I'm VERY good at what I do." Fox replied refusing to give up the order, the uncorrupted groups in the other cities anyway. What? You didn't really think that the only group was located in Chicago of all places did you?

"So do I and so am I and I couldn't have made that shot," both Lady Deadpool and Frank replied pausing and then looking at each other. What are the odds that they'd both word it exactly the same? Shaking off the minor amusement they turned back to Fox.

"_Why_ I can do what I do isn't really your concern is it? Just knowing that I can should be good enough for the purposes of finding out where we are and how we got here. Yes?" Fox answered with the beginning of irritation in her voice. She didn't like people who asked too many questions, especially how she did what she did.

Storm was suddenly very nervous, sure her powers were _capable_ of killing, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it, intended to do it, or did it often at all. It tended to be completely accidental, like accidentally causing a heart-attack in someone with a minor defect or something when she hit them with lightning. Yet here she was with The Punisher, Lady Deadpool, and a person who seemed to be an extraordinarily skilled Assassin. Great... Professor Xavier was gonna need to give her a counseling session when this was all over, she just knew it.

Checking his bag of ingredients, just in case this would require a more complicated de-spelling than he hoped, Giles stood in front of the costume shop that sold his slayer and her friends those costumes. He just knew who was going to be in here but he hoped he was wrong.

Pulling on the front door to find it locked Giles sighed and placed his palm on the glass of the door said a whispered spell and the door swung open. "Willow, do go find Buffy and the others, heaven knows what kind of trouble they could get into if any of their costumes proves to be particularly violent.

Willow nodded and ran off in the direction of a gunshot they heard a minute before. 'Oh I hope Buffy didn't kill an innocent, when she snaps out of it she'd never forgive herself.' The red-headed witch thought as she ran.

She got there just in time to see Angel walk up to Buffy as Fox and before he could say a word of greeting to the group of possessed costumers Fox raised one of her guns and pulled the trigger, another blessed silver bullet ripping Angel's heart apart and turning the ensouled vampire to dust. "NO!" the redhead shouted as she saw Angel disintegrate.

Fox spun and another of her custom weapons was pointed right at Willow's skull causing the redhead to throw her hands up in a sign of surrender close her eyes and say a real quick prayer but the shot never fired. Opening her eyes slowly without lowering her hands her eyes fell on the deadly calm visage of Fox, Frank Castle, the masked face of Lady Deadpool, and the concerned eyes of Ororo Monroe.

"Why did you express such displeasure at the death of a vampire while you yourself are not one. Explain. Now, before my trigger finger gets twitchy." Fox ordered.

"Before it _gets_ twitchy? Even more twitchy would be slightly more accurate, that's the third vampire you've dusted before either me or Lady Deadpool could even turn to draw on him." Frank snorted drawing a psychotic giggle from Wanda Wilson and a glare out of the corner of her eye from Fox.

"That was Angel, he had a soul."

"Vampires do not possess souls, nor do they give their name to regular humans. Either stop lying or close your eyes and pray to whatever god you wish." Fox growled. She'd never told a soul this, not even Wesley who'd gotten more of her history than almost any other member of the Fraternity, but the man who'd murdered her family had been a Vampire, it wasn't that the assassin wouldn't pull the trigger, he had the gem of Amara on his hand at the time. She personally ripped the ring off his finger then fired a silver bullet into his chest the day she was able to track him down.

"Surely you've noticed you're not in your own body yea? The person you're possessing is my friend, her name is Buffy-" Willow started getting a giggle out of Lady Deadpool again which prompted another glare from Fox. "And she's a Vampire Slayer. I don't know if you know what that is..."

"Of course I do, the vampire slayer is a girl chosen by the Powers as a Champion of their will, empowered by Sineya the Neutral and destined to fight the powers of darkness." Fox replied in derision. Why wouldn't she know everything about the Vampires, and their greatest enemy, after what happened to her family? Now Storm, Lady Deadpool and Frank were all looking at Fox as if she'd grown a second head. Was she one of these Slayer people?

"I don't know about the Sineya part... I'll ask Giles about that later but yea. Buffy is the current... well, ex-slayer I suppose. See she died and was revived with CPR but not after the next Slayer was called. Hmm, that's a thought... Anyway she was revived and that happened a couple months ago. That vampire was Angel, he used to be known as Angelus and after he killed a Romani* girl a century or so back the Romani cursed him by giving him his soul back. He was on our side." Willow explained going into a bit of Willow-Babble in the middle but snapping out of it with the reminder that this Fox not only didn't remember anything of Buffy's memories but was clearly not a slayer judging by her willingness to kill humans.

"Interesting... That doesn't sound like a curse... unless there's an 'escape' clause. There is, isn't there." Fox questioned lowering her pistols and sliding them back into her hip holsters.

"Kinda... if he feels a moment of true happiness his soul is ripped out again." Willow admitted.

"Oh... Those Romani were cruel ones weren't they? I take it this has happened? Why did you care that he's dead then since that curse makes him so clearly a threat?"

"Because we managed to put his soul back, he was your... I mean Buffy's boyfriend."

"A slayer... dating a Vampire? Dear lord get me out of this body now, preferably right in front of it with Buffy in control so I can slap the living daylights out of this girl." Fox muttered the calm as death himself mask slipping as she tried to work out how a Slayer ended up dating her primary enemy.

"Giles, Buffy's Watcher, is trying to fix this right now, I don't suppose you can refrain from killing anyone else unless they attack you?"

"No promises," Came the reply from the three anti-heroes. Storm just rolled her eyes at the trio of trained killers and nodded at Willow.

"Killing isn't really my thing anyway, and I have no idea what's going on anyway." Storm admitted.

*Romani is the real name of Gypsies. Gypsy being a mistaken moniker given by the assumption that the Romani were from Egypt. They are in fact from Asia. I hope any Romani that happen to read this are pleased by this correction of name. And that any non-romani enjoyed the small history lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Ethan." Giles stated as calmly as he could. This man, one of the people he used to call friend, was responsible for what had happened tonight. Now he was positive, especially when he found Ethan sitting cross legged in front of a statue of Janus, the god of Chaos._ 'Oh Dear... Chaos magic, that's always _fun_ to fix.'_

Ethan turned his head far enough to see Giles off to his side and grinned "What? No hug? Aren't you pleased to see your old mate, Rupert? Are you surprised to see me?"

Giles sighed, just like Ethan to act like the chaos mage hadn't almost killed the Watcher when he put up the mantle of Ripper. Shaking his head at the worshipper of Janus Giles replied "To be honest, I saw this coming from a mile off. This Halloween stunt stinks of Ethan Rayne."

Somehow the idiot of a worshipper of the greek god seemed proud of this fact, despite the obvious insulting tone, "Yes, it does doesn't it? Don't wish to blow my own trumpet, but it's genius. The very embodiment of 'Be careful what you wish for,' If I do say so myself."

"You do. Trust me when I say you and only you say that. This is a perfect example of the sick, twisted, dangerous nature, and raw stupidity involved in Chaos Magic. You haven't taught the people in the costumes any lessons. You've only harmed innocents, and I can't have that," Giles growled, some small amount of rage that had laid dormant and buried with his Ripper persona coming to the surface.

"Oh, and we all know that you are the champion of innocents and all things pure and good, Rupert. It's quite a little act you've got going here, old man." Ethan snorted as if it was a truly disgusting joke.

Giles winced, it was no secret between the two of them that he once had been the perfect opposite of that man. Ripper had been dangerous, there were no ifs and/or buts about it. Burying his sorrow and regret for the past for a later time Giles retorted, "It's no act... It's who I am." and it was true... to a point. One can't change what they're capable of. They can only place a line in the sand in their mind and hope nothing ever manages to cross it.

Ethan looked at his old friend in completel undisguised disgust, "Who you are? The Watcher, sniveling, tweed-clad guardian of the Slayer and her kin? I think not. I know who you are, Rupert, and I know what you're capable of... But they don't, do they? They have no idea where you come from. They don't know Ripper."

Refusing to rise to the bait Giles growled his reply, "Break the spell, Ethan. Then leave this place and never come back." He was not going to get into an hour long debate on if he was or was not still Ripper, and all the rage that persona held at the world. Especially after all the work he'd made trying to redeem himself for the pain and anguish he'd caused as his demon summoning and black magic casting alter-ego.

Mentally testing that the spell set to protect him while his chaos spell ran its course was still in place Ethan scowled, "Why should I? What's in the bargain for me? If you are who you say you are you wouldn't kill me."

A series of light clicks from the door and a slow gathering of wind behind Giles drew their attention to Fox, Frank Castle, Lady Deadpool, and Storm who was summoning her power, apparently the host was in there somewhere because despite her usual distaste for killing Storm wanted nothing else than the reason to blast this arrogant mage with her lightning. "What do you get? You get to live." Fox spoke for the group of angered meta-humans... and Frank.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried, the same spell that has you possessing those bodies protects me from harm until it runs its course, try again." Ethan attempted to posture, sure in his safety behind the chaos ward.

Well, he was sure, right up until a bullet from each gun and a lightning bolt ripped into his body, destroying each shoulder, a hip, and launching him across the room unconscious. Before Giles could stop her Fox fired a second round, this one impacting the chaos mage's head. "Apparently guns and powers brought to this world by chaos magic can ignore that little shield, unfortunate for him," Lady Deadpool giggled. What? She liked to kill things. How is that not clear by now?*

Giles was horrified by the ease with which Fox pulled the trigger to end Ethan's life. Even more so by the fact that even after the caster's death that the spell didn't seem to end. What if his death caused the spell to have a 'Runaway Effect' and they couldn't stop the spell at all?

Then Fox frowned having probably reached the same conclusion as her host's watcher. "Hm, I expected that to work. Any other ideas to stop this spell?"

Lady Deadpool and The Punisher both looked at each other and chuckled. "If all else fails, break things." Then both turned and fired a round into the bust of Janus. When the rounds hit the bust shattered, the spell broke and everyone affected by the spell passed out once more when the rubble caused by two medium-calibre pistols flashed a bright light once more.

"Ugh..." Buffy groaned as she woke up to a skull splitting headache in a... how'd she end up in a bed? Her thoughts were distracted from her location once more by the headache from hell. Oh gods, where was Mr. Pointy to end her misery when she needed him. Gods, this hurt. Why in the name of the first slayer did this hurt so bad? she hadn't ever felt a headache this bad, not even with the hangover from the night Xander managed to sneak some booze as a relaxation device after The Master drowned her.

**'Probably because I can't seem to leave.'** Fox's voice sounded out inside Buffy's head. **'Seems that when the spell ended my personality got stuck in your head. Side effect of being... well... dead where I come from perhaps? Whatever, I just know that I'm stuck.'**

_'Wah! There's a voice in my head, there's a voice in my head. I'm going crazy! Ok, Ok... Calm down Buffy, it's not like this is the first time something has happened to make you seem nuts,'_ Buffy mentally hyperventilated and rambled.

Fox couldn't help rolling her eyes from her position inside Buffy's head. **'If this is how the slayer responds to a surprise this world is well and truly boned. Perhaps more so than my... ex-employer when Wesley catches up to him.'** the assassin replied.

_'Oh shut up, it's not like this is your normal supernatural adventure. My costume possessed me for several hours and now the personality of said costume is now stuck in my head.. at least.. I think that's who you are... What's your name anyway? I never really paid attention to it when I was buying the costume.'_ Buffy asked the voice in her head. She honestly could not remember the name of the assassin who apparently now shared headspace. In a bout of good news her headache was fading rapidly. Glorious glorious relief.

**'You bought a costume from a chaos mage without knowing who I was or what my capabilities were? What if I had been a serial killer and went after all your friends? You need to think before you leap. But to answer your question, my name is Fox.'** The Fraternity Assassin scolded before answering Buffy's question almost as an afterthought.

Buffy was about to make a snarky comeback when images flashed through her head, a man murdering Fox's family, another man, this one looked... was that Morgan Freeman? He offered her a new life, a new name. Her name was now Fox and she was an assassin of fate. Did that bullet just... curve around a building? There was the man again, turned to ash from a bullet in Fox's gun. The images blurred and she saw a young man being beaten, trained, hardened. The young man shot an older man, his father, then Fox raised her gun to him. The next set of images were of Fox slinging her gun toward the same young man just before her own bullet killed her.

Buffy's head spun as the images settled, _'What was...'_

**'That... was my life,' **Fox replied, reeling from the force of the images as well as their extreme emotional content, her mind trying to bury her pain at the loss of her family all over again.

_'How did that bullet hit the guy around that building? Isn't that kinda... against the rules of physics?'_ Buffy responded trying to change the subject because she could feel the emotions as if they both were and weren't her own. It was a very confusing concept.

**'Not if you're a weapon of fate,'** Fox replied some small amount of pride for her status as a Champion of Fate in her mental tone as she was distracted from her past once more. **'Though, I suppose our status as weapons lead us to being easily manipulated by the one who was supposed to guide us.'**

Deciding to pass on the latter statement for the moment Buffy decided to focus on the first. _'A weapon of fate? I know you've heard of the Vampire Slayer... but what's a Weapon of Fate?'_ the californian questioned of the self titled Weapon of Fate.

**'There are people in the world, people who shouldn't be in the world. People who must be stopped before they can hurt any more people. The Loom gave us a name, we killed the target. Kill one, save a thousand was our motto, it's what kept some of us sane.'** Fox began, **'It's why you saw me kill myself and everyone else in that room, that man you equated with this... Morgan Freeman showed us all a patch from the loom with our names written in its code and I refused to risk that he was telling the truth. Not after what happened the last time I was personally influenced by a name not being taken.'**

Buffy digested that as she sat up in the bed looking around to notice she was alone, a hospital bed? Maybe but probably not, slayer healing worked way too fast ahd people tended to notice when you healed from five inch gashes in about a day. _'Sounds like you guys relied on being told who the loom wanted dead over reading it yourself,'_ Buffy responded as she saw a full length mirror and went to check the damage, hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. She stopped dead in her tracks when she got there.

_**'Woah'**_ both Buffy and Fox mentally intoned, stunned at the sight before Buffy's eyes. Standing there was not the same five foot five semi-ditzy false-blond closet comic girl. She was now closer to five foot eight, her skin darked several shades to somewhere between her own and what she assumed was Fox's skintone. Her hair had also lengthened to mid-back and turned to a mix between blond and a light brunette. Not to mention that unless the simple jeans and t-shirt she was wearing now were padded like the costume had been she was now at least a full cup larger in the chest and several inches at the hips and butt though all the growth was perfectly seemless and completely natural looking, Buffy checked.

_'I'm... Hot.'_ Buffy stated without an ounce of exaggeration. Here she thought Cordelia was hot when she showed up in that skintight leather outfit.

**'Hell yea you ar-'** Fox froze. She hadn't meant to say that. That was supposed to stay in her head. Damnit!

_'Fox... are you bi?'_ Buffy asked teasingly. She couldn't help it, the way Fox had cut off made it so damn hard to resist teasing.

**'No. Little bit less straight than that.'** Fox corrected. She couldn't help it that she liked to see female faces in ecstasy, and she'd seen her fair few during her years.

_'I saw you kiss that Wesley guy though.'_ Buffy pondered slightly confused, both by the kiss between Fox and Wesley and by her own bodies response to the female assassin calling her hot. Buffy'd never had that reaction before, not even when equally hot lesbians had hit on her in LA.

**'I'm gay, not a manhater. He deserved better than that girl and I wanted to show her that. No, not straight. He was the first guy I managed to touch in any way other than fighting voluntarily since that vamp killed my family and scarred me.'** Fox admitted. Yes, Fox was lesbian and she was liking the body that Buffy had been given on account of her melding with the brown haired assassin.

Buffy was about to acquiesce to the fairness of that statement when the door opened and found Giles; Willow; Xander; Cordelia, wait... since when is she blond; Kendra, hm she looked damn good with white hair.

"Um... Hi?" Buffy mentally smacked herself for not having anything worth saying to say.

*Get the reference? If you did chocolate filled doughnuts for you. And Ponies. Cause it's all for Ponies


	4. Chapter 4

"Um... hi," Buffy said then mentally slapped herself for saying something so stupid.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm great! I feel like I could take The Master on single handed and beat him down." The new and improved slayer replied happily and ignored Fox's mental snort. _'Shut up you, don't need you distracting me right now.'_

**'Not gonna tell them about me? I'm hurt. I thought we meant something,'** Fox fake sobbed but her amusement bled through into Buffy and the teen couldn't help but smile.

_'Not likely, if you were evil my slayer sense would wig out and I'm not getting any sort of sense from you like that so I'm pretty sure I'm safe. No reason to tell them something like that with how the Watcher Council can get stupid,' _Buffy retorted.

"I don't know about that." Giles interrupted Buffy's thoughts with a small wry chuckle. "You _have_ been out for three days."

Buffy's mind crawled to a halt. "Hwuah? Three days? Did I get hurt or something?"

**'Not that I remember, nothing got close enough to really try to be honest.'** Fox answered Buffy's question before Giles could even as she tried to break it to the slayer that she may have... kinda... killed her host's boyfriend.

"Not at all, we've all been rather worried about you. You were the only one who were out. Kendra, Xander and Cordelia here woke up about fifteen minutes after the spell was cancelled. Do you have any idea why you might have stayed under?"

"No idea... I mean I have all these memories and knowledge of how to do certain things I just didn't know before. Do any of you?" Buffy asked trying to figure it out. She knew Fox's habitation in her mind may be a factor but like she'd told her fellow mental-resident she wasn't about to reveal that, not just yet anyway.

"I'm blond now, my body has rounded out even more than it was before, and I have this weird desire to kill things in the name of Pony. Oh and I can do this," the ex-brunette started before taking a knife, slicing open her hand rather deeply and showing it to Buffy as it healed without a scar*, "but no, no real memories that I can tell," Cordelia denied. She'd been keeping the killing things desire down by doing the patrolling in Buffy's place.

"I know the forms to about eight martial arts as well as how to handle... well, a lot of things that go boom. The martial arts are all in my head though, my body doesn't know how to actually DO them though," Xander answered, confirming that he had _some_ memory left from The Punisher.

"I can control the weather, my hair turned white, and my accent is gone. That's about it," Kendra refuted. She was admittedly, a little irritated with the loss of her accent. It was part of who she was and now it was gone. She'd be ok though, the weather control came in handy, especially the lightning. Turns out vampires are tremendous conductors.

"Maybe it's because of the volume of memory I can remember? Does that make sense Giles?" Buffy asked the wizened watcher. _'I do not want to explain that there is an entirely separate personality, and possibly the soul as well, of an extremely well trained meta-human assassin in my head. The council is probably going to freak out enough just knowing that I know how to use a weapon that was made after the thirteenth century. No offense Fox.'_ The slayer said in an aside to Fox.

**'None taken, but we are going to have a chat later about your choice of weapons. Crossbows and stakes aren't going to cut it,'** Fox informed her host. The assassin wasn't about to let the skills that she knew stayed with her slayer host go to waste by a refusal to use firearms. There's a time for medieval weapons and a time for more... modern approaches. Now to ponder if the priests in this town were as willing to give her host some blessed silver as Fox's priest had been. It was the only material you could make a bullet out of and expect it to kill when the heart or head was hit. Especially if soaked in holy water.

Buffy would have argued with Fox, but she was a little busy with a conversation that was happening outside of her head.

"It might make sense... I will do some research on the matter. For now I think you're gonna need new clothing. I believe Cordelia has claimed that honor. She couldn't wait once she saw you'd grown so much," Giles answered Buffy after a moment of thought. The brain was basically an organic library and copying that much information to a new library was bound to take time to sort properly. After a moment of thought Giles considered himself glad that she hadn't woken up and thought she _was_ Fox. That would be extremely unfortunate.

Buffy knew she'd need new clothes, she even expected Cordelia to want to take her shopping as a female bonding experience. What Buffy didn't expect was the feeling of excitement and happiness from Fox. _'Didn't expect that kind of happy from you. Didn't finger you for the girly-girl with shopping.'_ Buffy once again teased the trained assassin.

**'I'm not a girly girl... most of the time. Shopping is my guilty pleasure. A girl has gotta look good while she kills targets as a Champion of Fate.'** Fox admitted reluctantly but knowing Buffy would understand.

Struggling not to laugh at Fox, Buffy turned to the blondified Cordelia. "I believe it's time for a bit of bonding don't you?"

The smiling blond only grinned wider and nodded. "We better wear our walking shoes, this is gonna be a good day to be a shopkeeper in California," Cordelia started before stopping Buffy in her tracks when the ex-blond tried to say she'd pay for it, "No. Whatever you're about to say about you paying for it no. Thanks to you I can finally embrace my inner comic girl and I have friends who won't humiliate me over liking a superhero as insane as Lady Deadpool is."

**'And Lady Deadpool **_**is**_** insane. Was all giggly when I killed Ethan Rayne, the chaos mage who was controlling the spell,'** Fox injected her opinion while informing Buffy of the first of the kills of several nights ago that may upset the Slayer.

Sulking, Buffy nodded acceptance to Cordelia, not wanting to accept charity despite the fact that she didn't really have the money to buy the brand new wardrobe she'd be needing. When Fox spoke she found herself bothered that she wasn't bothered by the death of the human mage. 'I couldn't explain why but I feel as though the world's just better off and there's no reason to mourn him,' Buffy responded after a moment of thought whilst her and Cordelia walked to the Lady Deadpool Fan's convertible BMW M3.**

Kendra was confused. She knew that she had to go back to Jamaica soon to return to Mr. Zabuto but, for the first time since she became Slayer... she didn't want to. Never before had she actually not wanted to return to her watcher. She'd always simply felt duty and returned without ever thinking about it.

Now though? Kendra found herself questioning why she would even want to go back. Giles reminded her deeply of a vague, bald, kind man from her costume's memories. She couldn't remember anything about the man except those three facts and the fact that he made her feel truly safe. The ebony skinned slayer felt like she had something to actually fight for now, instead of just fighting because she was supposed to. It was a welcome, and... empowering, change from Mr. Zabuto's style of watching.

Not to mention Kendra found herself enjoying her new control over the weather and knew that Zabuto would either force her to try to get rid of it or ban her from ever using it and Kendra found her first act of rebellion in her teenage life simply wouldn't have that happen. Was she thinking about doing what she thought she was? Was she really thinking about refusing to return to Jamaica?

She was, and she already knew what her decision would be. At least, deep down she knew. Her conscious mind still struggling with Duty standing alone, the way the Watchers showed it, over Duty _and_ Friends, the way Buffy had shown her.

The real question, Kendra pondered, was not whether or not she'd stay. The beautiful jamaican decided, but how to break the news to Mr. Zabuto. She could be polite and as gentle as possible, like Giles would be if he were the one to inform Mr. Zabuto, or she could go the other direction and tell the man exactly where he could stick her brand spanking new thunderbolts, much like Buffy would likely do in her position.

What to do, what to do...

*Yes Cordelia now possesses a healing factor, no it isn't as immortalifying as Deadpool's or Wolverine's. She could probably withstand anything short of a direct hit to the brain though. Bleeding to death just ain't gonna happen, same thing with internal bleeding or broken bones.

**Not entirely sure if they HAD an M3 back in season 2 of this show, but I found myself searching for a fuck to give and here's why. It's a good car, high end, and Cordelia's family is just loaded enough to give one to their seventeen year old daughter.

A/N For those of you who are as of yet unaware. Wanted is a Marvel comic that was made into a movie, I'm basically splicing the Marvel Comicverse with the Wanted Movieverse. That's why Fox was so reluctant to give out the Order to Frank, Lady Deadpool, and Storm. God knows what any of them would do when confronted with a fraternity of assassins who answer only to a fabric loom.

Read AND Review. Don't think I won't know if you don't.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy laid back on her bed with a relaxing sigh. She'd had a damn good day shopping with Cordelia despite the latter's... odd demeanor like she expected Buffy to break down and cry at any second.

Wait a second, _everyone_ that knew about her Slayer life had been treating her like that. _'Fox... Do you know why they were treating me like that?'_

Fox froze. She'd expected Buffy to ask someone that eventually, but she'd hoped to have something to _say_ when the slayer figured out something was wrong. She barely understood how Buffy could even date a vampire. **'Um... no?'** the assassin replied hesitantly, too hesitantly it turned out.

'Fox. We've become fairly close this past day and a half I think. Doesn't hurt when we can feel each other's emotions. So, why is it that everyone is treating me like I'm made of paper-thin glass?' Buffy asked the assassin who shared her headspace..

**'I may have put a shot into your vampire boyfriend's heart on Halloween.'**

_'You _What_?'_

**'It was an accident... mostly. Kinda. In the way that I didn't know he was your boyfriend... Actually how the hell did **_**that**_** happen anyway?'**

_'Long story, what happened exactly.'_

**'I was in fight mode because we'd already ran into a couple vampires who'd tried to follow us, I assume for the master vampire you call Spike? Anyway, your Angel walked up behind us, my assassin senses told me vampire so I spun, and killed him, and only learned after he was already dead that he was your boyfriend from... I can't remember the name, the one with red hair.'** Fox explained. If she'd known Angel was ensouled somehow... she couldn't say she wouldn't have shot but she might have waited long enough to learn he was on their side. Well, Buffy's side anyway.

_'You killed my boyfriend.'_

**'I had no idea what was going on at the time. I'm sorry I killed him now that I know he was your boyfriend but shit happens.'**

Buffy sighed as she tried to process what she'd just been told. Fox was right... she had no way of knowing what was going on, nor that she shouldn't have killed Angel. _'I'm sorry for freaking out. To be honest I'm not terribly sure that relationship could have worked anyway. Even vampires who have relationships with each other have sex yet both of us would have been unable to relieve ourselves with each other without unleashing Angelus again. That's not even the only reason we wouldn't have worked either,'_ The slayer both forgave Fox and decided it may have been for the best. Not necessarily that Angel was dead, for good, but that she wasn't in a relationship with him anymore.

**'Good. Now we need to talk about your choice of weaponry,'** Fox prodded reminding the slayer of Fox's earlier words about needing such a discussion.

_'Mr Pointy has never let me down!'_ Buffy defended her favorite wooden stake. _'He's never failed me, not even against The Master... I forgot him that day and I still insist that Mr Pointy would have killed the bastard instead of getting me drowned.'_

**'Yes, yes, and that's all well and good in extreme close quarters. And if you can't get close enough to use him or it's too dangerous?'** Fox questioned knowing what the response would be.

_'I have a crossbow...'_ Buffy half-heartedly defended. Granted, she'd never been much good with the damn thing but she had one.

**'Too slow to reload, not enough firepower and with most creatures of the night not a guaranteed kill,'** Fox rejected without skipping a beat. Sure guns could be hard to master for someone who wasn't born to it as it were. Fortunately for Buffy though, she had one of the top assassin's in... well in Fox's world, in her head. Granted, The Killer and Killer Jr* were in a wholly different league, but comparing her to them is just unfair.

'Then what do you suggest I use? A gun? I'm not exactly an expert marksman, even with a crossbow, and where would I get one without getting arrested?' Buffy retorted flipping over on her bed to grab a sketchpad and started sketching something, she didn't know what, she never did. All she knew is that occasionally she just sketched and let her hand move till it was done.

While Buffy's hand started sketching without any direct imput from her conscious mind Fox smirked before replying even as she watched Buffy draw, **'Yes, a gun. You may not have been an expert marksman before you dressed as me, but now you have my skillset in your brain. We just have to... wake it up as it were. As far as getting a gun... well. You seem to have already solved that problem haven't you?' **

Indeed Buffy had, for before her very eyes, as they focused back into the present to behold what she had drawn, there sat Fox's custom .45 pistol in black and white though with an even longer magazine than Fox normally carried. _'I don't even know what that is, let alone how to get ahold of it.'_

**'That, is a Safari Arms Matchmaster 1911 Clone with integrated silencer instead of the compenstor I use and an eighteen round magazine by the looks of it. Not exactly my usual firearm of choice, but I suppose your subconscious decided to edit it slightly. As for the second question, well. From a gunsmith of course.' **Fox replied after studying the sketch. Apparently the slayer's subconscious had recognized the need for stealth when operating this firearm.

'I'm way underage for purchasing a gun, despite that this is California and almost all guns seem legal to own one way or another.' Buffy argued.

**'You're talking to an Assassin. I've never been much for following the law. Tomorrow I'll show you how to find the right kind of person to talk to about this. The kind of person that's trustworthy but not exactly clean as far as the law is concerned. For now, rest. We'll start your training, what of it we can, tomorrow as well. Time to train you to be an Assassin... only, instead of targets Fate selects. You'll be the first of a Vampire Assassin Brotherhood.'**

_'I thought only people with it in their blood could do what you do? That's what your memories seem to suggest.'_

**'Normally, that might be true. But with me in your head, I think your brain might be capable of what mine was. I'm no Killer but I am pretty damn good at what I do, if I do say so myself,'** Fox explained as far as she was able. At the very least Buffy should be able to enter what the Fraternity affectionately called Assassin Time. Slowing down the world around them to better process what was going on. Even if Buffy could only access that ability, her prowess as the Slayer could only get better.

_'I guess... what would I tell Giles about the guns though? Or how I was getting ahold of them for that matter,'_ Buffy asked the assassin in her head.

**'Well, he knows you know what I do yea? Maybe you could pass off your interest in guns as coming from me.'**

_'Sure, I could. But that might worry him even more, he knows next to nothing about you or your fraternity, much less that the people you killed were dangerous to the world as a whole. For all he'd know I might be getting guns to hunt people,'_ Buffy rambled slightly, worried just a little. _'I know both Cordelia and Xander might very well take an interest in firearms, Xander more than the Cordy, but the Watcher's Council gets very, very nervous for some reason when a Slayer used a weapon newer than the time of Robin Hood.'_

**'I don't think so. He has more faith in you than that. He'd at least ask before believing you were going to become an Assassin. I wouldn't worry too much about the council finding out anything you didn't want to happen either. Giles gives off the vibe of being very protective of you and your friends,'** Fox reassured her host. Knowing that if she didn't assuage Buffy's fears the teen wouldn't even try to learn the skills Fox wanted to give the younger girl.

_'I guess...'_

**'Good. Now go to sleep. We'll worry about getting the gun, and the very special ammunition you'll need.'** Fox ordered the young slayer she had already mentally determined was her new... charge for lack or indeed want of a better word.

Even as Buffy's world darkened as she fell asleep Fox smiled. Tomorrow, the demons would find a reason to feel **fear** for the first time in their miserable, parasitic, disgusting lives.

*Bonus points if you know who they are. Without using Google.


	6. Chapter 6

To say Buffy was nervous would be to say that The Killer was barely proficient in the use of a pistol. Not that she really understood the comparison but Fox insisted it was accurate so the Californian had to go with it.

The reason she was so nervous was last week Fox had managed to convince her to contact a black market gunsmith to have a demon-slaying gun made. Not that she'd be telling the guy that, black market gunsmith or not, she wasn't about to go giving people a reason to think she was insane.

Now, after a week of careful probing, investigating, and researching Buffy had found a gunsmith with the skill she needed. Knocking on the door she waited for the man to answer the door and ready, just in case he decided she looked too coplike.

Nothing happened however, the door opened to show a... well a remarkably clean looking asian man. Buffy had been expecting, despite Fox's repeated denials, that all Black Marketeers looked grungy and dirty, like pirates.

"Can I help you?" The man politely asked her with a skeptical look on his face. He clearly didn't think a preppy girl like her belonged anywhere near a black market gunsmith.

"Was prohibition a mistake?" Buffy asked back, both as a rhetorical question meaning 'Of Course' and the pass phrase she'd been given by a... slightly shady bartender.

"Then come in, make yourself at home," The gunsmith nodded in acknowledgement and taking his hand off the shotgun on the backside of the door.

Buffy nodded gratefully and stepped inside, careful not to make the gunsmith nervous and sat down on a couch inside.

The man followed her and introduced himself, "My name is Shi Ni Pekkir.*"

When Buffy couldn't contain her giggle at his name the man sighed. "Yes... My mother... she was... very vindictive. Anyway, you found me and you know the right passphrase so I assume you're here for a weapon. Now, why did you seek me out when you could have just bought a revolver or a nine on the street for about fifty bucks?"

**'He's fishing for more knowledge on how thorough you are and how actually professional he'll have to make it. If you don't show him you both know what he did to do this as a living and that you know enough about guns to need his work then he'll probably just grab a gun off the shelf, maybe polish it up a little bit and slap a new sight on it and give it to you,'** Fox cautioned, she'd seen many of the newbies in the Fraternity make that same pitfall. Given shoddy weapons if they didn't go to the Gunsmith and because they didn't know enough to make the guy they did go to think it was worth it to give them a quality firearm.

"Because any old revolver or nine just won't do. I need a professional job without the... paper trail that a professional gunsmith would entail. So I asked around and your name came up. Seems you lost your gunsmithing license for... what was it? Ah yes, selling a customized M60 to a minor," Buffy responded after being prompted by Fox in what to do without getting her head blown off.

Shi Ni nodded in acknowledgement of Buffy's homework on him before she'd arrived. Seemed he'd actually have to work for this paycheck. Sitting down across from her he picked up his drawing pad, expecting to have to make a sketch of some kind for style purposes. Hey, he may be black market but damn if he didn't still take serious pride in his work. So, color him surprised when Buffy handed over a sketch of an intriguing looking .45 semi-automatic pistol. "An interesting weapon... Clearly a Safari Arms 1911 clone. Large clip extension, integrated silencer, some interesting scrollwork, and I would assume a custom trigger and action job to make it flow smoothly. Correct?"

"That sounds about right, though I need 2. I would also like three ways to carry them. An easily concealable holster, a large handbag with an aluminum lined hidden compartment, and an easy way to do a lot of traveling without it being discovered," Buffy acknowledged while adding the other requirements.

Shi Ni only nodded. He wouldn't ask why she needed such ways to hide a silenced weapon. It wasn't his business and asking too many questions in the black market could get you killed. Much better to just be good at your job, keep your mouth shut, and know nothing. Keeping records was pointless when your clients would rather kill you then help you if you got caught.

"How much is this going to cost me?" Buffy asked the gunsmith, she didn't have much money... well, legal money. Fox had managed to talk her into a little white collar crime. She took all the money out of all of Angel's old accounts, he kept quite a few, and put it into a new account under the name Fox Summers. As a result... well, Angel had been good at investing and the money had been on an investment loop for the past century and a half. She was quite wealthy. So would her kids, and their kids after that, and so on.

"Twenty large. Non-negotiable." For a regular gunsmith the gun would probably come out to about fifteen large, the extra five was danger pay. It was one of the perks of being black market. You get to charge more because your clients are obviously doing something illegal.

"Ok. Give me your account information to wire it to and I'll have the wire set up when you have the gun ready," Buffy replied with a shrug. It wasn't that she wasn't still sad about Angel's death and subsequently, no longer needing his money anymore.

She was, but it was muted, whether by Fox's presence or if Fox's personality had changed her own, just a little. Still, it was enough that she could take the money and spend it like this with only a twinge of guilt. She still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but had no time to worry about it.

The black market gunsmith gave the brunette his information and she left. Heading back to Sunnydale, having had to go to nearby Los Angeles in a... borrowed car, the slayer couldn't help but imagine the looks on the face of Travers when it did eventually come out that the slayer was using silver-nitrate hollowpoints to kill vampires instead of Mr. Pointy, which it turned out was a rather common name of a slayer's favorite stake. It was, in the Watcher Council's eyes, a rather bizarre phenomenon.

Buffy reached Sunnydale in no-time at all and quickly returned the car to Principal Snyder's spot in the high-school parking lot. Hey, he caused all of this when he forced them to get costumes he might as well 'lend' her the car she needed.

It wasn't until she walked into the library where Giles was waiting for her that she realized her fusion with Fox had another side effect.

"Where have you been all day?" the watcher asked his charge a little worried.

"Shopping. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find what I was looking for," the ex-blond lied smoothly and it hit her. She could actually lie! Maybe she'd be able to keep up the double-life thing after-all.

*Pronounced Shiny Pecker. Guess the reference.

A/N: Felt like uploading this today as a reward for waiting so long for last chapter. That said, my muse has been… distracted as of late with a couple Riddick crossovers. Just to clear something up, no Fox does not know this guy and none of HER contacts are valid, she does however know how to find the black market and from there how to develop contacts in it, which she can then teach Buffy. Now to address a review or two.

SeanHicks4: Yea, I know I'm playing fast and loose with the plot. I wanted certain things to happen in a different way so I manipulated it a little bit. And after further research I was misinformed about Wanted belonging to Marvel. My bad. They actually belong to Top Cow Productions. I apologize. Although, them not belonging to Marvel actually is rather beneficial for them... Punisher or someone would have gone in there to wipe out the COMIC Wanted people a long time ago seeing as they are most definitely villains in the comic.

Also, suppressors/silencers used to be limited use items but increases in technology have made them more durable and an integrated silencer isn't EXACTLY part of the frame though it's not easily removed. They're actually fairly common nowadays. And btw. You need to change your PM settings, I can't reply to your reviews.


End file.
